Some known vehicles include traction motors that provide tractive effort to propel the vehicles and non-traction motors that provide non-tractive work for the vehicles. The non-traction motors can operate on compressors, rotate fans or blowers to cool the traction motors, radiators, brakes, and the like, or perform other functions. In some known vehicles, such as locomotives, the traction motors operate at relatively high voltages, such as 1400 volts, to provide sufficient tractive effort to propel the vehicles.
A single power source may provide the electric current to power the traction and non-traction motors. For example, an engine may rotate a shaft connected to an alternator or generator to create electric current to power the motors. Conductors, such as busses, can convey the created current to the traction and non-traction motors to power the motors. Because the traction motors in some vehicles may require relatively large voltages (e.g., 1400 volts), the non-traction motors may need to be able to handle these large voltages. For example, high voltage motors may need to be used for the non-traction motors. Such high voltage motors may include non-randomly wound conductive coils to be able to operate on the high voltages. These motors, however, can be relatively expensive and can significantly add to the cost and/or maintenance needs of the vehicle.
Alternatively, the voltages from the power source may need to be modified before reaching the non-traction motors. For example, filters may be connected with the high voltage motors to eliminate or reduce transient voltages from being conveyed to the motors and possibly damaging the motors. Additionally or alternatively, transformers may be necessary to reduce the voltages from the power source to smaller, more acceptable voltages for the non-traction motors.
The adding such components (e.g., filters and/or transformers) can significantly increase the cost, maintenance needs, and weight of the vehicle. With respect to weight, the addition of transformers to a vehicle may add hundreds of pounds or kilograms to the weight of the vehicle. Such an addition of weight may not be possible for some vehicles (e.g., automobiles), and may be undesirable for other vehicles. For example, with respect to locomotives, adding transformers to the locomotives increases the weight of the locomotive, which can require additional tractive effort and fuel to propel the locomotive. Additionally, the transformers can consume additional volume in the limited space of a locomotive.